Con Música Ligera
by Yukkin-Zola
Summary: Makoto, dime la verdad ¿nunca te han dicho que con música ligera todo se ve mas hermoso? Como tu sonrisa, tus ojos... ¿nunca te has fijado en que me gustas más que el agua? ¿yo no te gusto más que los gatos? (MakoHaru) (Lemmon) (Dedicado a Rui-Chibi)


_Iiepale!_

_si eso mejor me explico al final de la historia para no chapar. Las explicaciones, anotaciones y links de las canciones nombradas para youtube se encontraran al final.  
_

_espero que les sea leve!_

* * *

**Con Música Ligera**

_¿nunca has pensado que con música ligera todo se vuelve más hermoso?_

* * *

No quería echar culpas, pero si tenía que hacerlo, se los echaría a Nagisa sin ninguna duda.

Ya tenía suficiente con guardar bien sus sentimientos y parecer únicamente hidrosexual total como para que le digan que con música "ligera" todo se veía más hermoso. Se lo aseguraba una vez probado con su declaración a Rei y probarlo con el pobre Nitori para que se declarase a su senpai. Canciones suaves, ligeras, que transmitían lo que uno pensaba, el reflejo perfecto por unas notas y voz suave (o ronca, ya según el cantante), le daban un tono más a la situación, hechizando mas el ambiente e impulsando la salida de los sentimientos.

Según la prueba, había puesto la canción instrumental simple romántica sacada de Youtube, y aseguro que los simples movimientos de Rei lo hacían sonrojar con más facilidad, y la hora de la declaración, o dios, ¡ese beso fue monumental! De película! La"banda sonora" había jugado muy buena parte.

Y así estaba, por primera vez en su corta vida, con unos cascos y un MP3 simple, el cual lo había llenado de canciones románticas random, para comprobar. Si... la carne, o los oídos en este caso, eran débiles.

- Haru... ¿desde cuando tienes un reproductor? - pregunto Makoto al fijarse en ellos

Obviamente el pelinegro no había escuchado la pregunta, estaba escuchando _I Just Fall In Love Again. _Joder si cambiaba. Cuando no tenía música se derretía por dentro, no se sonrojaba y simplemente miraba a otro lado. Realmente los ojos de su amigo ya brillaban solos. Pero si añadía la melodía y la voz suaves como arroyo, la cosa se volvía mucho más rosa: la forma en que sonreía se volvía mucho mas hermosa, cuando pestañeaba, lo miraba... sobre todo el suave movimiento con el pelo. ¡que alguien se llevase a semejante ángel!

Se quito los cascos de golpe y acelero el paso. Solo faltaba que le sangrase la nariz. El pobre Makoto lo siguió a trompicones hasta la escuela.

Decidió volverá probar en clase. Sin música, ver a Makoto concentrado, sin las gafas (gracias a dios que solo el tuviese ese privilegio), estudiando, escribiendo, apuntando, concentrado aunque a veces mirase a la ventana. Se veía tan sexy que solo lo miraba a él y luego le pedía los apuntes con la excusa de que "pensaba en piscinas". La prueba con música fue aun mucho más extraña para su cuerpo. La canción fue _I Look To You. _La lenta canción mostraba de una forma lenta y preciosa los suaves movientos que realizaba la orca, como mirar el libro, observar la pizarra, observarle a él, ver como el se acariciaba el pelo, levantarse e ir a darle los apuntes... se quito y apago el trasto de golpe. Makoto en camara lenta era demasiado para su corazón, encima en clase, a merced de esas _perras y capullos en celo__._ Los celos hicieron que se enfadase mucho más.

-¿te pasa algo, Haru?

- Necesito piscina ya - fueron sus únicas palabras mientras se levantaba, cogía todo y se marchaba cual rayo, dejando anodadado al pobre orca.

Una vez en la piscina, dejo que el agua lo envolviese con si fuese un lo menos ahí la música no llegaba y no cambiaba la forma de ver a su amigo de la infancia con bañador, que ya sería el acabase de sus neuronas. Si, ya había lo había visto desnudo, como era normal, pero la idea de un beso en una piscina había sido soñado muchas veces. Pero ahí por lo menos podía disimular y perderse un rato en su amada agua.

Pero el agente pingüino 001 era muy astuto y decidió fastidiar cuando toco salir al delfín para las practicas de relevo. claro... ¿como Nagisa no se iba a resistir a enseñarle _My Heart Will Go On _cuando Makoto se tirase de espalda y nadase su estilo de forma perfecta? ¡eso era tortura! Su amada agua tocando los perfectos músculos, el esforzándose jadeante... encima ese "grito" coincidiendo cuando sacaba su cabeza del agua, y rápido el gorro y gafas, de esa forma tan...¡adios! El se iba corriendo de ese lugar de inmediato. ¡no eran considerados con su corazón!

- ¿a donde vas, Haru?- pregunto confuso

Este no respondió, simplemente se fue. Odiaba que las teorías pingüinianas. Podría usarlas para declarase como hizo su amigo, pero, a parte de una flamante violacion de copyright sería una humillada impresionante, ya que el delfín pensaba que el corazón de su amor no correspondido eran de los gatos.

Si.

Estaba compitiendo contra gatos.

Sabía que, si hacía un esquema de **¿que tiene Makoto en su cabeza? De todo menos caspa.** Sabía que un cuarto era para su familia, en especial sus hermanos. Otro cuarto sería exclusivo para sus amigos, en el que seguro no hacía excepciones para nadie. Y el otro cuarto eran los gatos...exagerando, ya que también entrarían los videojuegos, los estudios y su futuro. Y lo de de todo menos caspa...ese pelo sedoso con champú _for men... _perfecto. E chico era demasiado perfecto. Apostaría a que, si llevaba a cualquier lugar en conflicto, por su cara, resolvería la guerra a bien y reinaría la paz. Algo así como un mesías.

Como sumisa sacada de los nuevos libros como_ 50 sombras de Gray_, Haru decidió escuchar la ultima canción de amor del día que le hiciera pensar en su dulce y buen amigo/amor secreto. Reproducción aleatoria lo llevo a _All I Need._ Si, necesitaba un simple abrazo de Makoto. Sentirse correspondido sólo por una vez. No quería imaginarse un mundo sin él, ya con su casi muerte pensó que lo perdería para siempre... no. Él siempre estaría a su lado, con aquella sonrisa, con sus gafas cuando estaban jugando en su casa, recordándole que la comida sana era algo mas que caballa... esos ojos verdes que brillaban solos como estrellas en el cielo siempre estarían a su lado, desde la infancia hasta... ¿que tal hasta la muerte? Mejor una eternidad.

El amor sin duda era un sentimiento hermoso y puñetero.

Puñetero por la correspondencia. Quitando los gatos, su mayor adversario, estaba la posibilidad que fuera hetero y como todos sabía, no podía competir con dos tetas que tiran mas que dos carretas. O le gustase otro hombre que no se pasase mucho tiempo en el agua.

- sabía que estabas en casa...- dijo Makoto entrando en el salón de repente. Estaba todavía mojado y eso significaba que le había ido a buscar nada mas salir de la piscina. Le pareció adorable. Y daba gracias a las gotas de agua por hacer que la camisa se pegase más a su cuerpo.

Le había escuchado solo por que había dado al pause. Por fingir lo miro deforma indiferente.

- estaba preocupado... todo el día has usado cascos y me parece muy raro- le dijo mientras se sentaba a a su lado y se quitaba la camisa para secarse mejor- ¿quieres contarme que pasa?

- Nada

- Mentiroso- le acuso un poco molesto- sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea

Al no recibir respuesta, este le cogió uno de cascos y le dio al botón play, escuchando la voz de la cantante y por tanto, el mensaje de _amor_ de la canción. Makoto se molesto. ¿enamorado y no le había dicho nada? Mira que buen amigo

-No es lo que piensas

- Te comportas de manera extraña, llevas un aparato electrónico, Nagisa pone una canción porque si y sales corriendo, llego y te encuentro con que estas escuchando canción romántica... tu estas enamorado- fue el diagnostico del doctor orca- ¿que cascada se ha ganado tu amor ahora?

Haru vio que todavía sonaba la canción por el único casco de su amor y se puso el otro. La canción seguía ahí, igual que ellos, o tal vez no ya que se estaban perdiendo en la mirada de cada uno. Pero podía jurar que así si podía hacer su declaración.

-Makoto, dime la verdad- le exigio- ¿nunca te han dicho que con música ligera todo se ve mas hermoso? Como tu sonrisa, tus ojos... ¿nunca te has fijado en que me gustas más que el agua? ¿yo no te gusto más que los gatos?

Aquello había dejado completamente de piedra al ojos verdes, sacándolo de su embrujo. La canción estaba en parte débil que le ayudaba a pensar con claridad y decir que si: nunca le habían dicho que con la musica ligera todo era hermoso y nunca pensó que en el esquema mental del delfín tenía un espacio sólo para él. Feliz, en momento cumbre de la canción, el chico beso de forma torpe los labios del recién confesado, solo rozando antes de un apego.

- claro que me gustas, Haru

Hechizados por el final de la canción e inicio de otra, apartaron el mp de tal forma que los cascos se desengancharon y en todo el salon, gracias al mini altavoz, se escuchaba _Like a Virgin. _El chico orca sonrio de forma divertida. Idónea para esos momentos.

Probarían por suaves besos entrecortados pero azucarados antes de largos besos donde harían intercambio de saliva y jugaría con la lengua de su amigo. Sin duda, sabia mejor la boca dulce de Makoto en sus fantasías. Poco a poco se encendía el ambiente. Si era su primera experiencia, mejor ambos juntos, ¿no?

poco a poco, sus besos se fueron apasionando hasta convertirse plenas campañas de combate entre dos potencias que no querían doblegarse. Mientras eso pasaba, las manos de Makoto fueron hacia la camiseta de su amigo (ya no podría llamarlo así, pero tampoco eran novios oficialmente) para ayudarle a quitarse ese estorbo. Decidido a dar él el siguiente paso, fue bajando lentamente, atacando un poco el cuello para sacar dulces quejidos. Esa breve parada fue bajando hasta los pezones, que los castigo un poco lamiendo y succionando como si fuesen caramelos. Sin duda, aquella era la mejor música, la que producía el delfín y no podía evitar guardarlos. Quería escuchar más, quería... algo dulce.

Como amante de los dulces, se sentía afortunado al ser el único que probase a Haru. Era como un caramelo de delfín. Llegar a Ia excitación de su amigo y empezar a lamerlo como si fuese dulce piruleta. Primero pequeñas lamidas como si fuese un gato, arrancando pequeños gemidos. Quería ver la cara de placer que estaría poniendo en esos momentos. No espero en metérselo entero en la boca, de forma lenta. Tenia un poco de practica en sus sueños y helados, así que al hacerlo en la realidad parecía un experto, arrancando lo que nadie a parte de él iba a escuchar: sus gemidos desatados. Uso los dientes para crear más fricción solo por escuchar más alto sus gemidos.

- más...ma...s

Las exigencias de su amante fueron complacidas con mucho gusto. Decidió aumentar poco a poco la velocidad, aunque no le quedo más cuando noto las manos del pelinegro en su cabello, impulsando a más hondo y rápido, desordenando aun mas su cabello. quería llenar ya la boca de su "amigo" y sabía que el lo estaba deseando. Desea que _el momento Pantene _llegase por lo impaciencia.

Su boca se lleno del liquido blanco después de tanta insistencia. Nunca había probrado semejante _dulce_. Aunque no lo había tragado por completo, ya que la _primera experiencia _no iba a acabar ahi, ni mucho menos. Sus dedos se impregnaron de su saliva y liquido para actuar de lubricante para la entrada del delfín. La intromisión de los dedos saco unos quejidos de dolor. Así si pudo ver la cara de placer que ponía. _Adorable, _fue lo que pensó mientras los movía a conciencia. Aprovecho para marcar un poco más, ya que no le parecía justo que nadie no supiese de esta experiencia.

- ¿estas seguro?- le pregunto con voz ronca y puro excitante, aunque supiese ya de la respuesta por ese brillo, porque sabía que el mismo tenía ese brillo:

Lujuria.

Lujuria mal contenida que exigía una unión entre ambos.

- Si...

Ese simple _Si _entrecortada que había requerido esfuerzo no iba a ser negado. Sin perder tiempo ninguno se quedo completamente desnudo, mostrando su excitación. _Muy grande _fue en lo que pensó Haru con algo de admiración contenida. Decidió entrar de golpe, sacando un autentico grito de dolor y placer absolutos. Espero un poco para que se adaptase y pudiese ver la cara que estaba poniendo en ese momento. _Es tan hermoso..._era el pensamiento de Makoto antes de empezar a moverse con suaves movimientos que fueron en modo Crescencio, aumentando. Autentico placer que lo llevaban a las estrellas. Le estaba arañando su ancha espalda, pero le daba igual, le gustaba que le arañase como gato. Era su gato. Para _el gatito de Makoto, _él era su agua. Agua (bueno, ese liquido blanco) que tardaba en inundarlo. Pedía más rápido entre gemidos nada disimulados, quería disfrutar aun mas las envestidas, caricias y mordeduras. Quería más, quería todo.

- Más... más...- exigía sin pudor alguno

- concedido- le dijo de esa forma que le levantase más la moral

se movía con más rapidez, con mas dureza y llevando una de sus manos al miembro más que excitado para empezar a masturbarlo de forma rápida y desenfrenada. Ambos gemían, casi gritaban, Haru más que Mako. Con últimas fuertes envestidas dio final corriéndose dentro de él, mientras que en su mano y pecho se llenaba de la esencia de uke, quien tenía los ojos desorbitados, en pura gloria. sus respiraciones entrecortadas intentaban calmarse, aunque no pudo evitar un suave, dulce e inocente beso.

En el silencio como que se había formado en el que ambos intentaban tranquilizarse , ruborizados, sin mirarse, escucharon una canción en la lejanía. Makoto rio al descubrir que era el clásico _Endless Love._ Lo busco con las manos para apagarlo, ya que pensaba que su _gato_ querría descansar por su primera experiencia. Era tan... lo amaba. Simplemente, agradecía que las cosas hubieran pasado así. Le sorprendió ver que se levantaba, desnudo, para ir al baño.

- bañate conmigo

esa _orden _la iba a completar echa todo un caballero. La alzo como princesa Disney para llevarlo a su amada bañera.

- como me ordenes, _gatito -_dijo sonriendo de esa forma tan hermosa

- Tenemos que discutir los motes, _mi agua_- le respondió apartando la mirada, sonrojado

Nada podía ser más perfecto que esa canción de amor que estaban tocando los dos en esos momentos.

* * *

_Finale!_

_se ha echo chapazo? porque largo se me ha echo... bueno, me explico. hacía tiempo que quería subir algún fanfic de Free! (tengo bastantes ideas para estos nadadores) pero no sabía cuando y ya que es el cumpleaños de _Rui-Chibi,_ pues es una bonita ocasion! _

_se lo dedico con todo mi cariño~ (y le pido paciencia para las camas)_

_no soy nada experta en hacer "limones" (lemmons, pero Limones para mi. una "hermosa" historia) y si veías alguna cosa y queries aconsejarme, bienvenido sea!  
_

_las canciones que han participado en este regalo han sido..._

**_I Just Fall In Love Agan= Anne Murray= youtube+ watch?v=pAetERA7IuY_**

**_I Look To You= Whitney Houston= youtube + watch?v=7vRId0GWVlw_**

**_My Heart Will Go On= Celine Dion= youtube + watch?v=fiy9YB1coMw_**

**_All I Need= Within Temptation= youtube + watch?v=tKJkgawDfEk_**

**_Like a Virgin= Madonna= youtube + watch?v=yqFOhn84GRM_**

**_Endless Love= Lionel Richie + Diana Ross= Youtube + watch?v=inGe4fuO6fA_**

_no pregunteis... digamos que mi padre me ha ayudado...  
_

_nos veremos en la proxima!_


End file.
